De Violetas e Amores-Perfeitos
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAP NO AR. Shunrei tinha muito que enfrentar com a condição de saúde do marido, além da saudade do filho único, enviado para a escola de cavaleiros. Entretanto, apesar das dificuldades, sempre havia alguma boa surpresa em seu caminho. Shiryu x Shunrei. Saint Seiya Omega.
1. Chapter 1

**História escrita para a Semana Saint Seiya Omega, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Contém spoilers sobre alguns eventos do Omega. O final não se baseia no anime.**

Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega não me pertencem, infelizmente... Se pertencessem, o nome seria Saint Shiryu, Shunrei seria a deusa, e eles viveriam num Santuário naturista.

**DE VIOLETAS E AMORES-PERFEITOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Revisão: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo I**

Era o primeiro dia sem o filho, que tinha ido para a Palaestra, a nova escola de cavaleiros, onde terminaria o treinamento que havia começado com o pai. Shunrei tinha dado a autorização para que o menino viajasse apenas com um tutor da escola, afinal, não teria como deixar Shiryu sozinho para levá-lo, mas ficou com o coração na mão. O menino nunca tinha saído de Rozan e justamente a primeira viagem era para tão longe e sem os pais. Ela só se tranquilizou quando Ryuhou telefonou da escola dizendo que tinha chegado bem, já tinha feito o juramento perante a estátua da deusa e que gostou do quarto onde foi colocado, junto com outro garotinho novato de nome Mirapolos. Durante a viagem, explicou ele, o tutor tinha parado na cidade de Corinto para buscar o garoto e a identificação entre os dois tinha sido imediata.

No dia seguinte, ao pôr a mesa para o café, Shunrei ainda colocou um conjunto de pratos e talheres para o menino e flagrou-se rindo sozinha quando percebeu o equívoco.

"Ele está crescendo rápido", pensou. "Ainda ontem era um bebezinho que brincava com os cabelos do pai. Agora já está morando na escola, sem que eu esteja sempre por perto, cuidando para que esteja em segurança".

Como toda mãe, Shunrei tinha feito uma série de recomendações. Esperava que Ryuhou se alimentasse direito, tomasse os remédios na hora certa, e que fosse obediente e gentil como era em casa. E também que fizesse amigos, coisa que ele não tinha em Rozan. Ficou feliz ao saber do coleguinha de quarto. Seria bom para Ryuhou, uma vez que ele nunca frequentou a escola comum em Rozan. Estudou em casa, com professores particulares, porque queria ficar mais tempo com o pai. Shunrei amava que o filho fosse tão dedicado a Shiryu, mas também desejava que o menino vivesse sua própria vida. Era pequeno demais para ficar tão preocupado com Shiryu. No final das contas, Shunrei achava que a distância de casa seria boa para que Ryuhou saísse de seu mundinho e convivesse com outras pessoas.

Enquanto ela preparava o café, Shiryu chegou à cozinha, caminhando inseguro e contando os passos. Era dessa maneira que sabia onde estava, já que não podia nem se valer do tato para sentir o chão onde pisava. Sabia quantos passos precisava dar do quarto à sala e de lá até a cozinha.

Shunrei pôs de lado seus pensamentos e apressou-se em ajudá-lo a encontrar uma cadeira.

"Bom dia, meu bem", ela o cumprimentou em pensamento e depositou um beijo na testa do marido. Embora ele não pudesse de fato sentir o beijo, ela ainda conservava o hábito.

"Bom dia, querida", ele respondeu. Era um esforço que fazia para se comunicar através do cosmo, mas não queria que Shunrei sentisse tanto a falta de Ryuhou. Pelo menos nos primeiros dias, valia a pena empenhar-se para "conversar" com ela.

"Espero que não esteja se sentindo muito sozinha. Eu não sou mais uma boa companhia".

"Estou sentindo falta dele, claro", ela disse. "Até coloquei os pratos dele na mesa, acredita? Mas você é e sempre será a minha melhor companhia. Sem você, ele nem existiria."

Shunrei abraçou o marido. Shiryu sentia muito levemente a pressão dos braços dela, e achava que era mais uma sensação psicológica do verdadeiramente tátil, mas de qualquer forma já era um conforto suficiente.

"Acha que ele vai se dar bem na escola?", Shiryu perguntou. Lembrava-se da Palaestra. Visitou a escola com Saori assim que as obras foram concluídas. Era um lugar bonito, com bastante área verde. Achava que Ryuhou gostaria de lá.

"Eu creio que sim!", Shunrei disse. "Ele é um bom garoto. Logo vai fazer amigos. Já tem um coleguinha de quarto".

Shiryu deu um de seus raros sorrisos e disse:

"Não foi assim que eu sonhei. Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes para a nossa família, mas já que são assim, fico feliz por vocês dois existirem."

"Eu digo o mesmo", Shunrei respondeu comovida e começou a dar comida ao marido. A pouca sensibilidade dele o privava até do gesto de levar o alimento à boca, mas ele tinha a sorte de ter uma esposa como ela.

Meses depois, Shunrei recebeu um telefonema de Ryuhou. O garotinho falava com voz de choro, o que deixou a mãe aflita.

– O que houve, meu bem?

– A senhora lembra que eu tive de duelar com o Mirapolos e ele ficou magoado comigo?

– Sim, lembro – ela assentiu. O garoto tinha comentado do duelo. Não deu tudo de si para que Mirapolos pudesse vencer, mas o colega acabou muito chateado por isso. - Você contou que ele acabou deixando a escola.

– Pois é, mãe... – o garotinho disse e recomeçou a chorar. - Fiquei sabendo agora que ele morreu... Me sinto tão culpado...

– Meu bem, você não tem culpa das escolhas que o seu coleguinha fez. Eu sei que você não queria isso, que só queria ser gentil com ele. Não é culpa sua, meu bem.

– Mas ele acabou morrendo por minha causa. Eu não queria, mãe. Juro que não queria.

– Eu sei, meu bem. Isso não está nas suas mãos... A gente não pode nem tomar conta dos nossos próprios destinos, imagine o dos outros...

– Eu quero ir pra casa... – murmurou.

A frase cortou o coração de Shunrei. Ryuhou era só um garotinho de oito anos e ouvi-lo dizer isso era doloroso.

– Você tem que ficar, querido – Shunrei disse, com o coração apertado. Queria dizer que voltasse, que em casa ele teria seu colinho carinhoso, mas Ryuhou precisava lidar sozinho com essa situação. Ela não gostava de pensar nessas coisas, mas um dia ele teria que lidar com a perda do pai. Talvez a perda do coleguinha fosse uma preparação para isso.

– Mas mãe, por favor... eu não posso mais.

Shunrei engoliu em seco.

"Eu não posso pensar como mãe", pensou. "Preciso pensar como o Mestre pensaria... como Shiryu pensaria."

– Não foi sua culpa, você sabe que não foi – começou a falar, depois de respirar fundo. - E todos aí devem saber também, não é?

– É... eles falam que o Mirapolos foi fraco, que não aguentou a pressão... mas eu sei que eu podia ter evitado a morte dele...

– Não podia, meu bem... As coisas não funcionam assim. Faça o seguinte, converse com seu professor Geki. Você não disse que gosta dele? Então, ele vai saber como orientá-lo. E depois me ligue pra contar, certo?

– Está bem, mãe – o garotinho assentiu.

No dia seguinte, foi o próprio Geki que ligou tranquilizando Shunrei.

– Não se preocupe, Shunrei. Ele está mais calmo agora. É um bom garoto. Bom demais, para falar a verdade, em todos os sentidos. É extremamente forte, está bem acima do nível dos outros garotos da idade dele. E também tem um bom coração, quer ajudar todo mundo, mas isso nem sempre é o melhor para o outro, como foi o caso de Mirapolos. Ele é novinho, vai aprender a dosar a força e a bondade. A perda do coleguinha foi só o começo do aprendizado dele.

– Eu sei, Geki. Obrigada por cuidar do meu filho.

– Não há de quê, Shunrei. E Shiryu, como vai?

– Está bem, obrigada. Daquele mesmo jeito, mas pelo menos não piorou, não é?

– Sim, é verdade. Bom, acho que é isso. Não se preocupe demais com Ryuhou, ele logo vai aprender a se virar.

– Certo. Muito obrigada, Geki.

Shunrei desligou o telefone. Desde o dia anterior Shiryu vinha notando o estado de apreensão dela, mas vinha evitando perguntar do que se tratava. Porém, captou alguns fragmentos de pensamento enquanto ela falava ao telefone e percebeu que devia ser alguma coisa com Ryuhou. Só então resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

"Ele se machucou na escola?"

"Não exatamente, meu bem. Ele só teve que lidar com a primeira perda, Shiryu. Só isso."

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**DE VIOLETAS E AMORES-PERFEITOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Revisão: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo II **

Anos depois...

Ryuhou já estava completamente habituado à vida na Palaestra. Como a mãe previu, fez amigos e a surpreendeu quando apareceu em casa acompanhado por um deles. Um garoto japonês que se chamava Haruto. Reservado, mas bem educado e cortês, sempre se oferecia para ajudar nas tarefas e olhava para Shiryu com admiração.

Os dois contaram que a escola tinha sido invadida por marcianos, bem como sobre o desaparecimento de Saori e a falsa Athena que apareceu na Palaestra. Falaram também sobre os núcleos que precisavam destruir a fim de impedir que o cosmo da Terra fosse absorvido por completo. Shunrei escutou tudo com apreensão. Sabia bem o que aquilo tudo significava: uma nova guerra por vir. Deu graças a Deus por Shiryu estar dormindo, pois se estivesse acordado certamente captaria alguma coisa da conversa. Não que ele não sentisse o estado de espírito dos meninos, mas era melhor que não soubesse ao certo o que se passava. Quanto a ela, era filha, esposa e mãe de cavaleiro, tinha de estar acostumada a lidar com isso.

Na manhã seguinte, Ryuhou acordou cedo e anunciou que iria à frente para abrir caminho para os outros. Enquanto ele faria isso, o garoto japonês desceria a montanha para receber os amigos que chegariam e guiá-los até a casa da família de Ryuhou.

Apreensiva, Shunrei aguardou na cachoeira ao lado de Shiryu. Queria conversar com ele, dizer-lhe o quanto estava preocupada com o filho, mas sabia que precisava poupar o marido. Sentou-se num cantinho, enquanto ele meditava sobre a pedra. Estava tão acostumada àquela cena! Desde menina via o mestre sentado ali por horas e agora era o seu Shiryu quem o fazia. Quando estava em casa, Ryuhou passava muito tempo ali com o pai, mas dessa vez evitou conversar através do cosmo, uma vez que isso demandava um esforço que com o passar dos anos tornou-se sofrido para Shiryu. Quando mais usava seu cosmo, mais a ferida negra de Marte avançava. Na comunicação, esse avanço era muito lento, mas que ao longo dos anos já começava a fazer diferença.

Mais tarde, Haruto chegou trazendo os colegas, duas meninas e um menino.

Shunrei cumprimentou-os cordialmente e gostou de ver como olhavam com admiração para Shiryu. Depois, lhes disse para onde Ryuhou tinha ido e os garotos partiram para o lugar.

A tarde avançava e os meninos não voltavam. Shunrei já estava pensando em levar Shiryu de volta para casa quando viu com assombro a faixa que protegia os olhos dele desintegrar-se. O cosmo dele tinha se elevado demais e a ferida negra espalhou-se pelo rosto. De imediato, soube que ele estava queimando o cosmo porque alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo com Ryuhou. Continuou esperando, com o coração aflito, sem saber direito o que fazer, preocupada com o filho e com o marido.

Não demorou para os meninos voltarem, Ryuhou sendo amparado por Haruto e Kouga. Eles explicaram a Shunrei o que tinha acontecido: o garoto tinha derrotado sozinho o cavaleiro de Perseu, e estava exausto e triste por não ter conseguido impedir que levassem a armadura que o pai guardava. Ao ouvir a menção ao cavaleiro de Perseu, Shunrei lembrou-se de que tinha sido contra o cavaleiro da mesma constelação que Shiryu perdeu a visão, bem como de toda a angústia que se seguiu a isso. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, mas logo passou quando constatou que o que Ryuhou estava só cansado e com pequenas escoriações. Agradeceu rapidamente por receber a graça de não ter que ver o filho passar por tudo que Shiryu passou. Amparando Shiryu com a ajuda de Yuna, todos voltaram para casa, onde ela se pôs a cuidar dos dois.

Fez com que Ryuhou e Shiryu tomassem um bom banho de imersão, com algumas ervas revigorantes. Enquanto isso, preparou unguentos para os ferimentos do garoto e embebeu uma nova faixa em óleo calmante. Passou o óleo sobre a ferida de Shiryu, que estava quente ao toque.

– Deixe que eu faço isso, mãe – pediu Ryuhou. – Já me sinto melhor. E quero cuidar dele.

Shunrei assentiu e deu a faixa ao filho, indo para a cozinha em seguida a fim de preparar um jantar reforçado para todos. Aria e Yuna ofereceram-se para ajudar, o que ela prontamente aceitou.

Sempre que estava em Rozan, Ryuhou gostava de cuidar de Shiryu para ajudar a mãe, mas também pelo puro prazer da companhia do pai. Depois de cuidar da ferida, Ryuhou penteou-lhe os cabelos, enxugou-o e vestiu-o com a roupa que a mãe tinha previamente separado. O garoto sentia-se desapontado por ter perdido a armadura do pai e triste ao ver que ele se esforçou demais, fazendo a mácula negra aumentar, mas ainda nutria esperanças de um dia curá-lo.

Shiryu sempre se sentiu afortunado por ter Ryuhou como filho e nessas horas seu pensamento só se reforçava. Ele era sem dúvidas o melhor filho que ele e Shunrei podiam ter. Era muito mais do que imaginavam quando decidiram que era hora de ter um filho.

Shunrei os chamou quando o jantar estava pronto.

– Obrigado, mãe! – Ryuhou agradeceu, conduzindo o pai à cozinha e ajudando-o a sentar-se à mesa. – Vocês vão ver que a minha mãe é a melhor cozinheira do mundo.

– Não exagere, Ryuhou – envergonhou-se Shunrei, mas sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver que o menino parecia mais alegre.

– É sério! Ela consegue fazer coisas deliciosas sem farinha, porque eu não posso comer.

– Eu nunca entendi direito o que você tem... – Kouga disse.

– Ele é celíaco(1) – Shunrei explicou. – Não digere glúten. Então desde que descobrimos a doença, eu me acostumei a fazer tudo sem farinha de trigo.

– E isso pega? - Kouga perguntou, fazendo os outros rirem.

– Não, Kouga, não pega – Ryuhou disse, entre risadas. – É uma doença genética. Também tenho asma, mas antes que pergunta, também não é contagiosa.

– Isso eu sei!

– A comida está realmente deliciosa, senhora – Aria disse ao provar o primeiro bocado do frango que Shunrei cozinhara na wok, e os outros concordaram.

– Que bom que estão gostando! – Shunrei sorriu satisfeita. Gostava de cozinhar e ficava feliz quando sua comida era elogiada.

Antes de começar a comer, ela ajudou Shiryu a se alimentar, dando-lhe uma sopa espessa e nutritiva que fazia todos os dias. Sem paladar e tato, era um tanto difícil para ele comer coisas sólidas. No começo da "doença" ele ainda conseguia, mas agora, com o passar dos anos, os músculos começavam a se atrofiar e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Ele passou a se engasgar muito e, assim, Shunrei decidiu que o mais seguro era servir-lhe apenas alimentos pastosos ou líquidos, com os quais ele corria menos risco de se sufocar.

– Deve ser difícil para a senhora cuidar dele... – observou Kouga, ao vê-la alimentando-o.

– Não tanto quanto parece – Shunrei disse. – Claro que eu gostaria que ele estivesse sadio, mas me sinto feliz e agradecida por tê-lo comigo. Com ele vivo ainda há esperança. A pior parte disso tudo são as pessoas, que são cruéis. Eu ouvi todo tipo de besteira nesses anos. Quando eu ia parar no hospital com Ryuhou, acabava levando Shiryu junto, porque tinha medo de deixá-lo sozinho. Todo tipo de coisa passava na minha cabeça. Ele podia cair e se machucar seriamente, podia haver um incêndio e ele não conseguiria pedir ajuda. Enfim, eu sempre o levava conosco. Numa dessas ocasiões, ele estava sentado esperando que Ryuhou fizesse a nebulização quando uma enfermeira se aproximou de mim e disse que eu deveria deixar Shiryu numa clínica de repouso, já que ele não me servia mais. Outra vez, uma pessoa do povoado disse que eu deveria deixá-lo cair do penhasco. Cheguei inclusive a ouvir que eu deveria me livrar do Ryuhou também porque para arranjar outro marido seria melhor que eu não tivesse um filho. As coisas são assim aqui na China, infelizmente.

Os garotos ouviram pasmados. Aria, mais sensível, chorou.

– Até onde vai a crueldade, meu Deus! – Yuna disse.

– É, mas ela não chega onde há amor – disse Aria, enxugando as lágrimas. – Aposto que ouvir coisas assim só fez com que a senhora o amasse ainda mais.

Shunrei concordou.

– Hoje em dia é muito fácil dizer eu te amo da boca pra fora – Shunrei disse – , mas quando surge o menor dos problemas o "amor" desaparece.

– Aqui em casa não é isso que eu vejo – Ryuhou disse. – A despeito de sua condição, meu pai sempre está limpo, arrumado e perfumado. Sempre. Nunca o vi sujo ou com os cabelos desgrenhados, sem fazer a barba, sem cortar as unhas. Seria fácil minha mãe dizer "ah, agora estou cansada, posso cuidar dele depois, ele não sabe mesmo se está de unhas cortadas ou não", mas ela nunca fez isso. Isso pra mim é que é o amor.

Shunrei sorriu emocionada e orgulhosa por ouvir isso do filho. Tão novinho e tão sábio. Só podia mesmo ser filho de Shiryu e neto de Dohko.

– É verdade que a senhora também consegue falar com ele através do cosmo? – Yuna perguntou.

– Não sei se é exatamente cosmo, mas consigo sim. Também acabamos criando uma linguagem de sinais para ele me dizer o quer ou sente.

– Meu tio Shun contou que a mãe conseguiu desestabilizar um cavaleiro de ouro! – anunciou Ryuhou, orgulhoso.

– Uauuuuuu! – espantaram-se os meninos. Shunrei logo procurou esquivar-se das perguntas que certamente viriam a seguir:

– É, mas não me perguntem como eu fiz isso porque eu não sei!

– O amor – Aria disse, pensativa. – Outra vez o amor. Ele é capaz de muitos milagres, senhora.

– Eu bem sei que sim, Aria – concordou Shunrei. Também era sábia a doce mocinha que os acompanhava. Ryuhou disse que ela não era uma amazona. Era uma garota doce e especial, com um cosmo imenso, que tinha sido criada por Marte para que ele pudesse usar seus poderes, e era vista como "a falsa Athena". Mas todos a adoravam e queriam protegê-la. Shunrei também quis. Sentiu que a garota tinha levado uma vida triste e quis abraçá-la, dar-lhe um pouco de carinho de mãe. Queria abraçar e cuidar de todos eles, na verdade. Adoraria que eles ficassem mais tempo em Rozan para que ela pudesse cuidar de todos, ouvir as histórias deles. Queria ter sido mãe de muitos filhos, mas a lei chinesa só lhe permitia ter um. Combinou com Shiryu de adotar algum órfão quando Ryuhou crescesse um pouco, mas o incidente com Marte aconteceu quando ele tinha pouco mais de dez meses e ela nunca mais pôde pensar nisso. Por mais algumas horas teria esses filhos postiços. Sabia que iriam partir no dia seguinte, mas desde já começou a desejar que voltassem a Rozan com mais calma.

Continua...

(1) Celíaco é quem sofre da doença celíaca, caracterizada principalmente pela intolerância permanente ao glúten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega não me pertencem, infelizmente...**

**Se pertencessem, o nome seria Saint Shiryu, Shunrei seria a deusa, e eles viveriam num Santuário naturista.**

**DE VIOLETAS E AMORES-PERFEITOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Revisão: Nina Neviani**

Capítulo III

Depois do jantar, os garotos recolheram-se para descansar um pouco. Os meninos fizeram questão de que Aria e Yuna dormissem nas duas camas disponíveis, a de Ryuhou e a antiga cama do Mestre, a qual agora era a cama de hóspedes. Kouga, Haruto e Ryuhou dormiriam em colchões, sendo que o do Dragão foi colocado no quarto de seus pais. Shunrei e Ryuhou ajudaram Shiryu a deitar-se na cama e ficaram conversando.

– Mãe, fiquei triste por perder a armadura de Libra – disse o garoto, aninhando-se no colo de Shunrei. – Ele agravou a própria saúde para enviá-la a mim e eu o decepcionei.

– Não se preocupe com isso, meu querido – ela o tranquilizou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

– Seu pai entendeu o que houve. Ele sabe que você não teve culpa.

– Eu vou trazê-la de volta, mãe.

– Tenho certeza de que isso acontecerá, meu querido. Você sempre nos orgulhará.

– A ferida negra aumentou e se espalhou pelo rosto...

– As coisas não devem ficar muito piores – minimizou Shunrei. Não queria preocupar o filho, mas sabia que aquilo só podia ser mau sinal.

– Eu vou curá-lo. Eu sei que vou. E não vai demorar muito.

– Espero que sim, meu querido – Shunrei disse e logo mudou de assunto. Não queria falar com Ryuhou sobre a saúde de Shiryu para que sua preocupação não ficasse tão evidente. – Vocês vão mesmo partir amanhã ao entardecer?

– É, vamos.

– Já? Gostaria que ficassem um pouco mais. Seus amigos são adoráveis!

– Realmente temos que ir, pois ainda precisamos destruir mais ruínas. Mas prometo voltar com eles em outra ocasião, quando meu pai já estiver curado e puder nos contar como foram as batalhas lendárias dele e do meu avô. Eles vão gostar de ouvi-lo.

Shunrei sorriu satisfeita. Uma das coisas que mais admirava no filho era a capacidade de ver o lado bom das coisas. Shiryu sempre tendeu ao pessimismo, e felizmente nesse aspecto Ryuhou era bem diferente do pai.

Ele ficou no colo da mãe até adormecer, quando ela o acomodou ao lado de Shiryu e deitou-se ela mesma no colchão que tinha preparado para o filho. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu de imediato, preocupada com Shiryu. O que viria a seguir? Será que ele ainda conservaria as faculdades mentais? E Ryuhou? O que estava reservado para ele nessa batalha? Conhecia bem demais as lutas de cavaleiros para saber que nunca eram fáceis. E se perdesse os dois? Não queria pensar nisso, mas era inevitável.

Quando amanheceu, ela se levantou, e preparou café para os garotos. Eles passariam o dia ali e partiriam ao pôr do sol, quando estaria mais fresco.

Aria e Yuna foram as primeiras a acordar e ofereceram ajuda a Shunrei. Logo em seguida, os meninos também acordaram. Ryuhou deu banho no pai, fez a barba dele, penteou-lhe os cabelos. Depois, levou-o o para a cozinha.

As meninas quiseram lavar a louça, mas Shunrei não deixou. Ao invés disso, sugeriu que fossem se divertir um pouco na cachoeira, o que eles fizeram. Depois de lavar os pratos e encaminhar o almoço, ela levou Shiryu até a pedra e ficou lá em cima do penhasco, acompanhando-o, enquanto observava os meninos brincaren na água. Sorriu nostálgica ao lembrar-se que ela e Shiryu costumavam fazer o mesmo em seus tempos de adolescência. No começo da doença ainda o levava para banhar-se na cachoeira, mas a saúde dele ficou frágil demais. Passou a contrair resfriados com tanta facilidade que ela abandonou esse hábito.

"Vá divertir-se com eles", Shiryu lhe disse através do cosmo. Sentia o estado de ânimo dos meninos e o pensamento nostálgico de Shunrei. "Eu vou ficar bem."

"Ah, Shiryu, você não deve falar", ela retrucou. "Sabe que lhe faz mal."

Ele não prosseguiu. Deixaria a esposa irritada se continuasse, mas desde a noite sentia a apreensão dela e os dois sabiam que ele não tinha mais muito tempo. Logo a mancha negra tomaria todo o seu corpo e seria o fim. Queria que pelo menos Shunrei tivesse alguns momentos de alegria ao lado do filho, mas ela, teimosa que era, preferia ficar com ele.

Quando o sol começou a esquentar, Shunrei levou-o de volta para casa e terminou de preparar o almoço dos meninos, que como ela imaginou, chegaram famintos. Devoraram tudo avidamente e novamente ela recusou a ajuda para lavar a louça e pediu que fossem descansar para a viagem. Na verdade, queria fazer as tarefas domésticas sozinha porque estava aflita, pois cuidar da casa sempre foi uma espécie de meditação para ela.

Depois de descansarem, os meninos se aprontaram para partir. Foram até o penhasco, de onde ela poderia vê-los se afastando, e ali se despediram. Shunrei tinha preparado um lanche reforçado para eles levarem e despediu-se de cada um com um abraço e o desejo de que retornassem algum dia. Quando partiram, ela e Shiryu ficaram novamente sozinhos.

Pouco depois, ela o levou para casa. Logo no jantar as coisas ficaram difíceis. Shiryu engasgou-se mesmo com a sopa. Então, Shunrei diluiu-a ainda mais para que ele pudesse bebê-la e só assim ele conseguiu. Tocou o curativo que envolvia a testa dele e estava muito quente. Desfez tudo, hidratou a pele com óleo de amêndoas e notou que ainda continuava quente ao toque. Pouco tempo depois, percebeu que todo o corpo dele estava com uma temperatura alta. Colocou o termômetro para verificar e se alarmou com a temperatura de 40ºC. Deu um antitérmico a ele e rezou para que funcionasse. Tirou a roupa que ele usava, deixando-o só de fraldas e começou a umedecer a testa com água bem fria. Foi uma noite difícil, com ele agitado demais e a febre que baixava por poucos minutos e logo voltava. Shunrei não queria levá-lo ao hospital. Nas duas vezes em que foi preciso fazê-lo, foi uma complicação explicar aquela lesão estranha. Na última vez, quiseram até que ela o deixasse nos hospital para estudá-lo. Ela esbravejou dizendo que não permitiria que ele se tornasse cobaia de ninguém e levou-o para casa. Não queria ter de enfrentar isso de novo, mas se ele piorasse teria de levá-lo.

Antes disso, lembrou-se de Shun e resolveu ligar para ele e pedir orientações. Ryuhou contou que tinha se encontrado com o "tio" e que ele ainda morava na mesma aldeia. Pegou o telefone e discou, torcendo para que Shun estivesse em casa. Sabia que ele viajava muito pelas aldeias vizinhas, atendendo as pessoas, mas tinha que arriscar.

– Shun, aqui é a Shunrei – ela disse de chofre assim que ele atendeu, mas percebendo a falta de tato, recomeçou: – Me desculpe, Shun. Primeiro, boa noite.

– Ah, boa noite, Shunrei – ele cumprimentou alegremente, mas sem deixar de demonstrar surpresa. Era raro Shunrei telefonar. – Ryuhou esteve aqui. Como ele cresceu! Tornou-se um menino adorável.

– Sim, é verdade. Ele também esteve aqui em casa e contou que você cuidou dele. Muito obrigada por isso.

– Imagine, não há de quê. E vocês, como estão?

– Foi por isso que eu liguei. Shiryu não está nada bem. Os meninos estiveram aqui e Ryuhou lutou. Para ajudá-lo, Shiryu acabou queimando cosmo e a ferida se espalhou pela face. Agora ele está com uma febre que não passa. Estou com medo que piore e ele acabe tendo convulsões ou... – Ela refreou-se. Era incapaz de completar a frase em voz alta.

– Sei... – Shun disse, avaliando mentalmente o que podia ser feito para ajudar o amigo.

– Você é médico e também tem a ferida, sabe como é difícil explicar isso no hospital. Não quero ter de levá-lo lá.

– Sei, sim, Shunrei – ele disse, tomando uma decisão. - Faça o seguinte, mantenha a ferida bem resfriada, pois é ela que provoca o aumento da temperatura do corpo. Não é uma febre real... Eu estou indo para aí.

– Muito obrigada, Shun, muito obrigada mesmo – ela agradeceu, sentindo extremo alívio. – Eu não deixaria que viesse se a coisa não estivesse realmente ruim.

– Não se preocupe, eu iria de qualquer forma.

Shunrei fez conforme a orientação de Shun e realmente a temperatura começou a cair, embora Shiryu ainda continuasse inquieto. Provavelmente a ferida doía. Não demorou muito e Shun chegou. Pelo amigo, tinha feito o esforço de viajar como um cavaleiro deve fazer: na velocidade da luz. Ele cumprimentou Shunrei rapidamente e foi logo ver Shiryu. De pronto, aplicou uma ampola de morfina nele.

– Assim ele não vai sentir dor por mais algumas horas – disse. – E como eu falei, essa febre é da ferida, basta mantê-la resfriada. A minha deu uma piorada nos últimos dias também, mas não chega a me afetar tanto porque não é extensa como a dele. Se a minha já doi, não consigo nem imaginar a dor que Shiryu sente.

Shunrei abaixou o olhar, entristecida. Não gostava de ver Shiryu sofrer de forma alguma, mas sempre acreditou na possibilidade de melhora e conservou uma postura otimista. Dessa vez, entretanto, só conseguia pensar no pior.

Com os cuidados de Shun e Shunrei, aos poucos, a ferida foi ficando menos quente, baixando a temperatura do corpo também. Era difícil para o médico ver o amigo naquele estado tão dependente, tão frágil. Shiryu sempre fora uma referência de força, agora era quase como um bebê grande. Queria saber se ele ainda conseguia pensar normalmente, mas nem ele nem Shunrei se arriscavam a tentar comunicar-se com ele através do cosmo por medo de agravar a situação. Até que no terceiro dia, ele aparentou estar mais quieto, o que os fez supor que a dor tinha melhorado e enquanto Shunrei penteava-lhe os cabelos, ele levou a mão à barriga, no gesto que significava que estava com fome. Depois, pôs a mão sobre o peito e apontou para frente, no gesto que para eles queria dizer "eu te amo".

Shunrei sorriu emocionada, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e apressou-se para esquentar a sopinha rala que tinha preparado mais cedo.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

_Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega não me pertencem, infelizmente..._

_Se pertencessem, o nome seria Saint Shiryu, Shunrei seria a deusa, e eles viveriam num Santuário naturista._

**DE VIOLETAS E AMORES-PERFEITOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Revisão: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo IV**

Com a melhora de Shiryu, Shun sentiu-se seguro para partir, embora tenha precavido Shunrei de que ele podia ter outras recaídas. Deixou com ela algumas ampolas de morfina antes de ir e a prescrição para que comprasse mais caso fosse necessário.

– Muito obrigada, Shun. Não sei o que faria se você não tivesse vindo.

– De nada, Shunrei. Não podia deixar meu amigo assim... Boa sorte pra vocês.

– Que Deus o abençoe – ela disse.

Dias depois da partida de Shun, Shunrei saiu bem cedo a fim de comprar as verduras da semana. Com a piora de Shiryu, acabou não tendo tempo para isso. Pretendia levá-lo consigo, mas o dia estava chuvoso e ela teve medo de que se resfriasse. Não gostava de deixá-lo sozinho em casa, mas não conseguiu ninguém que pudesse vir tomar conta dele.

Com Shiryu privado dos sentidos e Ryuhou tendo os problemas de saúde que tinha, ela se obstinou a aprender a dirigir para o caso de uma emergência com um dos dois. Nas crises respiratórias de Ryuhou, tinha dado graças a Deus por ter tomado essa decisão.

Desceu de carro para a cidade e fez as compras o mais rápido que pôde. Já estava deixando o mercado com as compras quando ouviu um choro fraco.

"A saudade do Ryuhou está me fazendo mal...", pensou.

Abriu a mala do carro e começou a ajeitar as compras, mas parou ao ouvir o chorinho outra vez.

– Não é possível...

Apurou os ouvidos e ouviu mais uma vez, agora mais forte. Começou a seguir o som e viu que vinha de uma grande lixeira retangular onde havia um amontoado de caixas de papelão e restos de frutas e verduras que exalavam um cheiro forte.

– Não pode ser que venha daqui... – disse, desejando realmente que não viesse do meio daquela sujeira. Mas vinha.

Shunrei começou a revirar os restos, jogando as caixas para fora da lixeira, até ver um bracinho se mexendo.

– Oh, meu Deus, é mesmo uma criança! – exclamou, e tratou de tirar a menina dali. Ela estava sem roupas, tremendo de frio e muito suja. Limpou-a como pôde, retirando os restos de vegetais e as porcarias que estavam sobre ela. Tirou o casaco que usava e envolveu a criança com ele. Cuidadosamente colocou a menina no banco de trás. Ryuhou já crescera há muito e aquele carro não tinha mais a cadeirinha de bebê. Dirigiu-se ao hospital mais próximo, onde a menina foi examinada por um médico muito mal humorado.

Depois, enquanto a criança era banhada por uma enfermeira, ele conversou com Shunrei. Disse-lhe que a menina estava com boa saúde, bem nutrida e que devia ter cerca de um ano e meio, mas que era apenas uma menina e Shunrei devia tê-la deixado no lixo.

– Se a pessoa que me encontrou há quase quarenta anos atrás pensasse como você eu não estaria aqui hoje – ela retrucou indignada, mas o médico a ignorou e deu-lhe o nome de um abrigo para meninas, já alertando que devia estar superlotado. Shunrei pegou o papel e rasgou na frente dele.

– Ela não vai precisar. Posso levá-la?

– Quer mesmo levar isso? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

– Pode crer que eu quero.

– Você ainda é jovem, pode ter um filho homem – o médico insistiu.

– Eu já tenho! – ela respondeu. – Tenho o melhor filho do mundo. Agora vai me dar a criança?

O médico se afastou como se Shunrei fosse louca e disse algo a uma enfermeira. Pouco depois, outra mulher voltou trazendo a menina banhada e enrolada numa manta com o timbre do hospital.

Shunrei pegou-a, prometeu devolver a manta assim que possível e saiu. Colocou a menina novamente no banco de trás do carro e dirigiu-se imediatamente ao comércio, onde comprou a cadeirinha de bebê, roupas e alguns brinquedinhos para ela. Antes de voltar para casa, passou no hospital e devolveu a manta.

Quando finalmente voltou para casa, a menina já estava dormindo, e ela foi contar a novidade a Shiryu, que reagiu com insegurança.

"Você tem certeza de que dá conta de tudo?" perguntou a ela através do cosmo. "Eu sei que sou um peso para você. E as coisas estão ficando mais difíceis..."

"Não, você não é", ela respondeu convicta. "Você é meu marido. E sim, eu posso dar conta de tudo. Mesmo que Ryuhou ainda estivesse morando conosco, eu daria. Não se preocupe com isso. O que eu não podia fazer era deixá-la onde estava. E não tente se comunicar dessa forma, meu amor. Você sabe que piora seu estado."

Ele quis dizer que já não tinha mais importância, que sentia o fim se aproximando, mas ao invés disso, falou:

"Eu sei que você jamais a deixaria, mas se achar que não consegue cuidar dela, você pode arranjar um bom lugar para levá-la." Estava realmente preocupado que a carga fosse pesada demais para Shunrei. Sabia que ela era forte, mas sabia que também que o fio do arco arrebenta quando a tensão é grande demais. Ele era um fardo que ela carregava há treze anos. Ryuhou estava crescido e era um cavaleiro honrado, mas quando voltava para casa havia sempre aquela preocupação intensa com a saúde frágil do garoto. Além disso, Shunrei não era mais a garotinha da época em que eles começaram a namorar. O tempo passou para ela também. Talvez estivesse cansada.

"Eu consigo", ela disse e Shiryu percebeu que não haveria modo de demovê-la. "Como você vai chamá-la?", ele perguntou, rendendo-se. Ela ia censurá-lo por continuar se comunicando, mas entendeu que estava curioso e deixou passar.

"Ainda não sei. O que você acha? Vai ser sua filha também."

"Quando você estava grávida e não sabíamos ainda o sexo do bebê lembra que nome ele teria se fosse menina?"

Shunrei sorriu. Claro que lembrava.

"Sumirê(1). Você gosta?", pensou para Shiryu, enquanto colocava a garotinha na cama.

"Sim, gosto muito. Como ela é?", ele perguntou.

"Ela é uma graça! Tem um rostinho delicado, bem redondinho, os olhinhos apertadinhos, quase não abrem, e as bochechas rosadas. E ela está bem cuidada, Shi. Dá pra ver que era bem alimentada, tem um bom peso. O médico disse que deve ter cerca de um ano e meio. Provavelmente a mãe engravidou de novo e teve um menino, por isso a abandonou. Deve ter sido deixada no lixo durante a madrugada ou logo cedo, talvez pouco antes de eu chegar ao mercado."

"Não consigo me acostumar com esse tipo de crueldade", disse Shiryu. Tinha sido abandonado no orfanato com poucos dias de vida e Shunrei fora abandonada na floresta com provavelmente a mesma idade de Sumirê. Que tipo de ser humano abandonava uma criança? Ele não conseguia entender, ainda mais depois que se tornou pai.

"Eu também não", Shunrei concordou, mas procurou mudar de assunto. "Comprei umas coisas para ela e um berço também, mas só vão entregá-lo amanhã. Enquanto isso, ela vai ficar conosco na cama. Vou deixá-la aí enquanto preparo o almoço, certo? Ela está dormindo quietinha, acho que não vai acordar, mas por via das dúvidas, vou pôr umas almofadas no chão para que não se machuque."

"Ok. Não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa eu grito", brincou Shiryu, fazendo Shunrei sorrir.

Shiryu sentia-se fraco e sonolento, então se deitou também. Nada melhor do que cochilar um pouco com a nova filha, já que não era capaz de fazer mais que isso.

Mais tarde, Shunrei ouviu risadinhas de Sumirê e foi até o quarto ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Parece que ela já se encantou pelo papai – ela disse, ao ver que a garotinha se divertia mexendo no cabelo de Shiryu. Não tinha dúvidas de que devia ficar com Sumirê, mas vê-la feliz, brincando com o novo pai, só reforçou sua certeza.

Continua...

(1) Sumirê quer dizer violeta (a flor, não a cor).


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega não me pertencem, infelizmente...

Se pertencessem, o nome seria Saint Shiryu, Shunrei seria a deusa, e eles viveriam num Santuário naturista.

**DE VIOLETAS E AMORES-PERFEITOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

Capítulo V

Mais de duas semanas se passaram desde que Ryuhou deu notícias. Tinha telefonado dizendo que estava na vila de Haruto. Shunrei falou brevemente sobre a situação de Shiryu e também falou sobre Sumirê. Ele gostou de saber que agora tinha uma irmãzinha e ficou feliz porque certamente a menina seria um alento para Shunrei. Desde então, ele não telefonou mais. Ela estava aflita por saber que ele estava a caminho de uma batalha e também por conta da situação do marido, que agora alternava momentos de lucidez com inconsciência. Não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer além de mantê-lo seguro e confortável. A permanência nas pedras foi definitivamente abolida e a vida dele praticamente se resumiu a ficar no quarto, pois muitas vezes não tinha forças sequer para andar até a cozinha.

Shunrei sempre lidou bem com a "doença" do marido, mas as últimas semanas minaram seu ânimo. Passou a se dedicar com mais frequência aos cuidados com as plantas numa tentativa de canalizar o estresse. Estava fazendo isso, com Sumirê por perto, lambuzando-se de terra, quando aconteceu...

Shiryu aparentava dormir e ela o tinha deixado sozinho no quarto. A febre não voltou, entretanto, ele se sentia extremamente fraco, com uma sonolência estranha, que não passava nunca.

"Está chegando a minha hora", ele pensou, quando a ferida voltou a queimar subitamente. O ardor chegou a um ponto quase insuportável e ele sentiu como se a escuridão estivesse se espalhando pelo corpo. Agradeceu por Shunrei estar lá fora. Provavelmente se contorcia de dor e não queria que ela o visse partir daquela forma. A dor excruciante chegou ao ápice e parou de súbito. Exausto, ele perdeu a consciência.

Acordou assustado quando o barulho da cachoeira deixou de ser uma lembrança distante e invadiu-lhe os ouvidos. Achou que estava delirando, mas o som estava ali, vivo e imponente, como era há séculos. Cerrou o punho e, chocado, sentiu os dedos tocando a palma da mão.

– Meu Deus! – exclamou baixinho, e mesmo assim se assustou ao ouvir de novo a própria voz, pastosa por conta dos anos sem uso.

Desenrolou a faixa que lhe cobria os olhos e abriu-os devagar para constatar que conseguia ver perfeitamente outra vez. Reparou que o quarto onde estava ainda parecia o mesmo, embora agora a cama estivesse com o lado que ele dormia encostado na parede, certamente uma precaução de Shunrei para que ele não caísse durante o sono.

Tentou levantar-se da cama, mas as pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu de joelhos. Esperou um pouco, respirou fundo e tentou outra vez, procurando concentrar-se em ficar de pé. Nos anos de 'doença' era como se flutuasse, não sentia de verdade onde pisava, agora era quase perturbador sentir o chão sob os pés outra vez.

Andou com dificuldade até o espelho e olhou-se. Estava mudado... O rosto estava mais fino e já tinha umas poucas rugas, apesar de ainda conservar uma boa aparência. Usava só uma calça de algodão, mas estava limpo e perfumado. O corpo torneado do qual ele sempre se orgulhou deu lugar a uma silhueta esguia, com braços e pernas finos, e músculos atrofiados pelo pouquíssimo uso. Passava os dias meditando ou dormindo, ainda mais nos últimos tempos, então não tinha como ser diferente. E, com certeza, não estava pior porque Shunrei aprendeu com os fisioterapeutas os exercícios que devia fazer com ele diariamente. Chorou quando pensou nela e em tudo que enfrentou ao longo desses anos em que teve e não teve o marido ao mesmo tempo. Voltou-se para o porta-retrato na cômoda onde havia uma foto deles dois com Ryuhou recém-nascido. Ele lembrava bem do momento em que a foto foi tirada, ainda na maternidade, quando o menino tinha apenas algumas horas de vida, e da emoção que sentiu ao se tornar pai.

– Ryuhou – murmurou. – Meu filho... Como você está agora?

Tinha visto o filho pela última vez quando ele tinha dez meses, agora já tinha quase quatorze anos. Estava curioso pra saber que aparência ele possuía agora.

Deixou a foto no lugar e saiu do quarto em direção à sala, que ainda era como ele lembrava. Abriu a porta devagar. O dia claro, de céu límpido e sol brilhante, forçou-o a fechar os olhos, desacostumado que estava com tanta luminosidade. Abriu-os lentamente, procurando adaptar-se. Andou ao redor da casa em direção ao jardim, onde viu Shunrei abaixada, arrancando os botões secos de uma roseira. Sumirê logo notou a presença dele e, apontando, exclamou:

– Pa-pa!

Shunrei voltou-se e viu Shiryu, de pé, olhando para elas embevecido.

– Oh, meu Deus! – ela exclamou emocionada e correu até ele. Abraçou-o firmemente e beijou-o. Shiryu amou sentir de novo o abraço dela e o beijo doce e amoroso.

– Deixa eu te olhar, Shunrei – ele disse depois do beijo. Shunrei notou que a voz dele parecia diferente e que não articulava bem as palavras.

Ele ficou olhando para a esposa. Estava mais velha, mas conservava a beleza pura e fresca que sempre teve. O tempo tinha sido generoso com ela, afinal. Beijou-a outra vez e deixou que as mãos passeassem por onde quisessem. Acabou por redescobrir uma sensação que não tinha há muito quando seu corpo reagiu às carícias.

– Daqui a pouco – Shunrei teve o controle de dizer-lhe, uma vez que Sumirê estava por perto. Ela pegou a menina no colo para apresentá-la ao pai. – Quem é esse, querida?

– Pa-pa – a garotinha repetiu, sorrindo para Shiryu. Ele não conteve as lágrimas e beijou-a.

– Ela é linda – ele disse. – É uma princesinha linda.

Shunrei concordou e completou:

– E ela trouxe muita alegria para esta casa.

– Posso ver que sim. E Ryuhou? Deu notícias?

– Há mais de duas semanas que não sei dele... – Shunrei disse e seu sorriso se desfez por alguns segundos.

– Espero que esteja tudo bem. Eu gostaria de ver alguma foto atual dele.

– Ah, claro! – Shunrei disse. – Venha!

Eles entraram em casa e Shunrei trouxe uma caixa com álbuns e fotografias soltas do garoto. Desde a doença de Shiryu, habituou-se a registrar cada movimento do garoto, na esperança de mostrá-los ao pai no futuro. O próprio Ryuhou adquiriu o hábito e sempre enviava fotos que tirava na Palaestra.

Por cima da pilha, estavam as fotos que Shunrei tirou na última visita de Ryuhou a Rozan, incluindo algumas com os amigos que vieram com ele. Shunrei foi dizendo a Shiryu quem era quem, e ele imediatamente lembrou-se do bebê de cabelos vermelhos que Saori criava. Tanto ele quanto Ryuhou agora eram rapazinhos. Ele observou que Ryuhou não tinha mudado muito, continuava com os mesmos olhos grandes da mãe, mas agora estava crescido. Queria tanto vê-lo, tocá-lo, ouvir sua voz, escutar as histórias das batalhas dele. Havia tanto para falar e ouvir que ele nem saberia por onde começar.

Os dois ficaram vendo as fotos, com Shunrei falando sobre ele, até que Sumirê impacientou-se e começou a chorar.

– Preciso dar o almoço dela, Shiryu – Shunrei disse, pegando a menina no colo e procurando acalmá-la.

– Eu vou com você. Não quero tirar os olhos de vocês duas nem por um segundo.

Então os três foram para a cozinha e, enquanto Shunrei dava o almoço a Sumirê, Shiryu pensava no que aconteceu. Quando achou que tinha chegado a hora da morte, ficou subitamente curado. Supunha que se isso tinha acontecido era porque Marte já não existia. Só então se deu conta que sem a ferida negra podia usar o cosmo como bem entendesse. Procurou sintonizar-se com o de Ryuhou. Teve medo de que o filho tivesse morrido na batalha, mas não demorou a sentir o cosmo dele com uma força que jamais imaginou.

"Como ele evoluiu!", pensou orgulhoso e feliz. "Quanta intensidade nesse cosmo! O Mestre também se orgulharia dele se o sentisse".

– Eu o sinto – disse a Shunrei. – Sinto o Ryuhou. Ele está bem.

– Ah, meu Deus, obrigada – agradeceu Shunrei, juntando as mãos em prece. Depois, abraçou Shiryu e agradeceu mais uma vez. Sentia uma gratidão imensa pela vitória do filho e a cura do marido. Para que tudo ficasse perfeito, só faltava o garoto voltar pra casa.

Sumirê pegou no sono pouco depois do almoço e finalmente os dois puderam se entregar ao desejo. Fizeram amor desesperadamente e terminaram abraçados, exaustos, cobertos de suor.

– Como é bom me sentir vivo – Shiryu murmurou quando terminaram. – Eu sentia tanta falta de ter você, meu amor.

– Eu também – ela disse, aconchegando-o no colo. – Foi uma longa espera, mas agora temos de novo tudo que perdemos.

– Sabe, Shunrei – ele começou a dizer –, eu queria ficar curado e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de descobrir que as coisas entre nós não eram mais como antes. Eu não tinha dúvidas sobre o nosso amor, pois a dedicação que você teve nesses anos não me permitia duvidar. Mesmo assim, eu tinha medo de que não houvesse mais assunto, cumplicidade ou desejo entre nós. Felizmente, o que eu vejo é que nosso amor ainda é o mesmo. Tudo ainda é como sempre foi.

– Na verdade, acho que tudo mudou – ela corrigiu. – Meu amor está maior e mais forte, bem como o meu desejo e tudo mais... Acho que as coisas estão muito, muito mais intensas, não acha?

Shiryu ergueu-se do colo dela e deu-lhe um beijo.

– Como sempre, você tem razão – ele concordou.

Depois de alguns minutos de descanso, foram tomar banho juntos. Sempre apreciaram dividir esse momento. Era uma hora de cumplicidade e prazer sensorial, não necessariamente sexual, embora algumas vezes terminassem fazendo amor. Essa foi uma das vezes, pois quando Shunrei começou a ensaboar-lhe as costas, Shiryu não pôde resistir. Recomeçaram tudo, tentando não se apressarem, buscando um ao outro devagar, redescobrindo-se lenta e prazerosamente.

Quando terminaram o banho, Shiryu foi tirar um cochilo e Shunrei começou a preparar o jantar. Estava faminta e certamente Shiryu também acordaria assim. Ao invés de simplesmente esquentar o almoço, ela quis que ele encontrasse seus pratos favoritos: guiozá, arroz cantonês e camarões apimentados.

– Que cheiro maravilhoso! – ele exclamou ao chegar à cozinha. – Impossível sentir esse cheiro e não ficar com fome.

– Você estava dormindo tão quietinho! – Shunrei disse. – Não era para ter acordado agora!

– Posso dormir depois – ele disse, sentando-se à mesa. – Agora quero esperar o jantar vendo você cozinhar e sentindo de perto esse cheiro.

A essa altura, Sumirê também já tinha acordado. Shunrei a tinha colocado na sala para brincar com sua torre de argolas, mas a garotinha foi à cozinha quando viu o pai. Levou consigo uma das argolas e convidou-o a entrar na brincadeira.

– Ela sempre tentava brincar com você – Shunrei explicou – e não entendia por que você não aceitava.

– Então não posso recusar esse convite – ele disse, e acompanhou a garotinha até a sala, onde ficou brincando até Shunrei chamá-los para o jantar. Saboreou tudo lentamente, divertindo-se com a redescoberta dos sabores e da temperatura da comida. Comer os pratos favoritos, dos quais ele não sentia o gosto há muito, foi como ter uma explosão de felicidade na boca. Ainda havia alguma dificuldade para mastigar, mas era definitivamente mais fácil quando podia sentir a textura e o sabor dos alimentos.

Depois do jantar, Shiryu quis ir até a cachoeira. Shunrei e Sumirê acompanharam-no. Na pedra onde costumava meditar, ficaram os três sentados, Sumirê aninhada no colo do pai e Shunrei abraçada a ele.

Pela primeira vez em treze anos, ele se permitiu pensar no futuro ao invés de tentar adivinhar quando seria vencido pelo poder maligno de Marte. Ficou pensando em tudo que queria fazer com Shunrei e em todos os assuntos que tinha para conversar com Ryuhou. Desejou rever seus amigos, abraçá-los, colocar a conversa em dia. Planejou também fazer uma grande viagem com a família inteira, talvez um cruzeiro ou alguns dias relaxando numa praia espetacular, onde a única preocupação seria se divertir. Pensou na educação que queria dar a Sumirê. Não pôde participar ativamente do crescimento de Ryuhou, agora queria compensar isso criando a filha da melhor forma possível. Achou até que talvez houvesse tempo para ter mais um filho. Seria bom passar por tudo outra vez, a expectativa boa dos meses de gravidez, o parto, os difíceis primeiros dias com o bebê em casa, além de passar por todas as fases que não vivenciou com Ryuhou.

"É, é um bom plano para futuro", concluiu.

**FIM**


End file.
